Breathe On Me
by j-rizzolis
Summary: Callie turns to Mark after George dies.


**Title:** Breathe On Me  
**Author: **xxCallicaTruLovexx  
**Pairing(s): **Mallie {Mark and Callie}  
**Summary: **Callie turns to Mark after George dies.  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story and this idea. Characters and show belong to their rightful owners.  
**Author Notes: **Takes places during 6x01 after George's funeral.

Mark jarred awake as knuckles rapped against his door. He shook the sleep from his eyes as he stumbled out of his room and made his way to the door, pulling it open and effectively stopping the annoying sound. He looked at who was making the racket and saw two brown eyes filled with hurt and sadness that belong to his best friend.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, trying to stifle a yawn.

"I need you, Mark," Callie told him as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Mark pulled her into his arms, holding her tight against him.

He maneuvered them awkwardly into the apartment, closing the door behind him. He lead Callie over to the couch and slumped down onto it with her still in his arms.

"My husband got hit by a bus," Callie hiccuped as her tears landed on Mark's bare chest.

"I know," Mark said, his hand smoothing over her back.

Callie looked up at Mark with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Make me feel better," Callie pleaded with Mark, her mocha eyes taking on a hint of desire.

"Cal, I don't think," Mark started but was cut off by Callie.

"Don't think, just feel," Callie whispered, her lips grazing over Mark's.

"Callie," Mark protested.

"Mark please," Callie begged, tears threatening to expose themselves once again. Her pleads were cut off by Mark's lips closing over hers.

Callie sighed into the kiss, all of her problems melting away as her lips moved against hers. Her fingers tangled in his short hair as she moved her body closer to his. Mark pulled her onto his lap as his hands slipped under her shirt, feeling the smoothness of her stomach against his calloused hands.

Callie arched into his touch, waves of pleasure surging through her at just the slightest touch of his hands. His lips moved down her jaw to her neck and she threw her head to the side, exposing more of her neck to him.

"Mark," she moaned as she grinded herself against his lap, smiling when she felt him harden beneath her. She knew he could never be able to resist her.

"Torres," he growled back, his hands gripping onto her ass. He held onto her as he switched their position, throwing her onto the other end of the couch before climbing back on top of her. He pulled her shirt over her head before doing the same with his own. His lips moved back to her neck, his teeth grazing over her pulse point. He moved his lips down, kissing every inch of exposed skin. His hands moved around her back and deftly unclasped her bra, throwing the offending garment to the side.

He took one hardened bud into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the peak as Callie arched further into him. She breathed out his name as wetness pooled between her legs.

"Mark, please. Stop teasing," she moaned, pulling his face up to hers. Their tongues came together in a heated duel as the rest of their clothes were strung around the apartment.

Mark looked down at Callie as he positioned himself between her legs. She nodded her head, giving him all the permission he needed.

Mark pushed into her slightly, feeling every glorious inch of her engulf. Callie let out a low groan as Mark filled her to capacity. Mark paused when he was fully inside of her, making eye contact with her.

"Please," Callie whispered, pleading. Mark began to move within her, his thrusts long and slow. Callie wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer with every thrust.

Mark brought his hand up to Callie's cheek, lightly brushing his thumb against the skin there. Their eyes locked together as their bodies moved in sync.

"Mark," Callie breathed, her nails digging into Mark's shoulders. Mark picked up speed, his thrusts becoming shorter and harder.

Callie threw her head back against the couch, Mark's name tearing from her lips.

"Callie," Mark growled as he spilled his seed into her. He collapsed against her body, Callie's arms coming up to wrap around his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered softly against his neck. Mark rolled off of her and pulled her against his side. He held Callie tight against him as they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
